A digital camera takes video or still images, or both, by capturing a subject, scene or view on a light-sensitive sensor that generates a corresponding electronic signal. Digital cameras have become increasingly popular in recent years and technology advances are resulting in increased performance capabilities. As a result, more and more amateur photographers are now using digital cameras. Unlike professional photos, photos produced by amateur users often suffer from poor image quality.
Digital post-processing methods have been proposed to improve image quality. Many such methods have been quite successful for satellite photos, airborne photos and medical images but generally do not work well on consumer photos. Recently, some computer programs have been developed for digital image enhancement of consumer pictures. An example of a successful program that provides digital image enhancement is Photoshop, a software product manufactured by Adobe. Such software includes a large repository of processing tools and generally requires a level of expertise that many casual photographers do not possess. Therefore, this is not a particularly useful tool for amateur photographers, as they cannot easily determine the proper tools to use or the proper parameters to specify.